What if Edward called?
by LizLiz07
Summary: What if Bella had spoken on the phone? Would things have changed? first fanfic, the pairing is Bella and Edward sorry Jacob fans. Recent name change, used to be what if? Rated t just cause.
1. Chapter 1

What if Edward called?

A fanfic by lizliz07

**A/N: I in no way own Twilight, New Moon, or my favorite Eclipse. I am not Stephanie Meyer (sadly) and I don't own Edward. : ( depressing. Ok, on to happy matters. Welcome, sexy penguins, to my first fanfic. Nice to meet ya. I made my dialogue close to Stephanie Meyers, but it is NOT the same. Just to be accurate and avoid sueing or anything like that. Now, read on sexy penguins, read on!**

**EPOV (**Edwards's point of view)

I was sitting in a corner with my back against the bit of the wall that I could touch. I tried to shut my mind down, focusing on my favorite music. However, that music was Debussy, and it reminded me of Bella.I had to pull away from the vision of her face the last time I saw it. Tear streaked, her chocolate brown eyes showing her hurt, confusion, and yet accepting it also.

I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was getting harder and harder to stay here. The only reason to stay away, apart from why I had left, was tracking Victoria, and inadvertently keeping my Bella safe. However, since losing her trail and heading to Brazil, I didn't even have that to hold me back. My phone vibrated, probably the thirtieth time this hour. Sighing, I finally picked it up to look at the caller-id. It was Rosalie. I growled and almost hit the reject button, but then I decided that I needed a distraction. "Hello, Rosalie. Just why are you calling me?"

"Because I needed an ego-boost. I feel special enough with you answering it." I rolled my eyes. "Now, anyway, I was calling-"

I interrupted her, surprising myself. "Rose, if you have nothing constructive, then go away." I flipped the phone shut, enjoying the sound. From stories below me, I could hear the thoughts of the many tenants. Deciding to get my distraction from them, I tuned in to one. _John is acting weird lately, I wonder if he's thinking about leaving. _Was that close to Bella's thoughts in the days before I left? I smacked my forehead. Stop it! Stop thinking about her!

I knew the only answer to getting away from the pain. I tried to block it, but it broke through anyway. I would just have to go and see her. If she was happy, I could leave and never return. _And what if she wasn't happy?_ The phone vibrated again, saving me from answering that thought. It was Rosalie, again.

"What do you want?" I growled. There was a long silence.

"Edward, its Bella. Alice saw her standing at the edge of the cliff, and then jumping. I'm sorry Edward. Are you coming home now?" I shut the phone. My dead heart would have stopped if it was possible. Bella, my Bella, my angel, dead? No, no, no, no, no! Almost without thinking, I flipped my phone open again. I dialed in her number.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered and I heard my salvation, her voice. "Hello?" I was so surprised that I couldn't think, much less answer. Thank whatever deity that might be out there. "Who is this? Why are you calling me?"

The fear in her voice helped me find mine, but before I could answer I heard a shuffling on the line and then a different voice spoke. "Is this Victoria? Because if it is, you better leave Bella alone."

My Bella, with a boy? I told myself that I felt happy for her. But I didn't believe it. However, I didn't like being compared to or called Victoria. "I'm not Victoria. Has she been messing with Bella?" The boy hesitated, but then answered.

"If you're not Victoria, then who are you?" there was heavy suspicion in his voice, mixed with a small bit of arrogance.

"I'm Edward, her ex-boyfriend." I started to say, but only got to the Edward part, because of a shuffling on the phone again.

"Edward? Is it really you?" the hope and longing in her voice made me want to cry, but worse was the undertone of disbelief, and anger. "Edward, if it's really you, you have to come back. Victoria is after me again. I need you. Please." She added, whispering. I felt horrible, because I knew now that by leaving I had put her into more danger, and that I really had broken her heart.

"Bella, Bella, listen. I'm coming to you. Just stay put, ok? We are all coming to you. Be safe, I love you." I hung up, and for the first time in weeks I went hunting. When I had had my fill of deer, I took off for the nearest airport, already pulling out my phone to call my family.

**A/N: sorry for the length, but I had a lot to put in. stay tuned for chapter 2, which is chapter 1 from Bella's pov. Read and review please people. If you need anything explained, let me know in the review, and I'll try to explain it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: the italic part is directly from the story. I hope im not breaking any laws or anything, so please don't sue me if I am, cuz like, I didn't mean too, and I know that it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and not to me. It starts at the bottom of page 410, and ends when the phone rings. and sorry for anybody that put me on thier alert list, I was trying to put a new chapter on, and had no idea what I was doing. **

**Bella's pov**

_We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness-I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed. _

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands. _

"_Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences. _

_I stared back at him. He was not _my _Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me._

_Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The Prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for_ other _kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_

_Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump. But it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek._

"What are you doing?"

"Answering the phone." He replied slowly. I glared, happy that the anger had saved me. If the caller was Jessica, unlikely, I would have happily answered any question.

"In _my_ house?" he shrugged, but let me answer it. "Hello?" I waited for the response, but I could hear nothing. Though I thought I heard a gasp. I felt fear enter my system. "Who is this? Why are you calling me?" Suddenly Jacob reached out and wrestled the phone away from me.

"Is this Victoria? Because if it is, you better leave Bella alone." I glared, and held my hand out for the phone but he ignored it. "If you aren't Victoria, then who are you?" My patience snapped. I grabbed the phone away from him, and put it to my ear just as the caller talked.

"-Edward, her ex-boyfriend." I gasped. Could I trust my ears? The voice sounded like Edward, but it couldn't be him.

"Edward? Is it really you?" I could feel the hope blossoming, and felt angry at myself for hoping, for daring voice it out loud. "Edward, if it really is you, you need to come back. Victoria is after me again. I need you. Please." The last part I whispered, already feeling the heartbreak.

I must have convinced him, because the next words were rushed. "Bella, Bella listen. I'm coming to you. Just stay put, ok? We are all coming to you. Be safe, I love you." He hung up before I responded. I wasn't sure what I would have said, but I felt a rush of happiness anyway.

**A/N: So, let me know if you liked it. Things are going to start happening in the next chapter. Yay! A kiss from Edward to each person who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

What if

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: disclaimer: The only thing connected to the Twilight series I own is a copy of New Moon.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys really made my day. Special thanks to emoTWiLiGHT, for telling me how to update. I also want to explain something. I got a review from a user named billy bob jim joe, I just wanted to say that Edward was about to give in anyway, and when he heard about Victoria, it pushed him over the edge. Jacob didn't get a chance to hear Edwards name, because Bella had already taken the phone back. Sorry for making the A/n really long, but my dumb dial up internet wouldn't load the review page, and is really slow, otherwise I would have replied normally. Thanks for your patience if you read this, im shutting up now.**

**Bpov **

An awkward silence filled the kitchen after I hung up. I avoided Jake's eyes, staring anywhere else. Finally he broke it. "So, the bloodsucker's (A/n ouchie! I hate having to call him that!) coming back is he?"

"Yes. And don't call him that!" I said absently. I was trying to keep myself from focusing on the last words Edward had said. I couldn't let myself believe. It would just break me, again. I finally looked up at Jacob, to see the blank mask of Sam's back in place. I sighed. "Jake-"

He cut me off. "Save it. I've got to go. I can smell your leech friend coming." I moved to the doorway, stopping him from leaving. "Bella, get out of my way." I shook my head.

"No, Jake. Why are you mad at me?" the mask shimmered, but stayed in place. He shook his head, heading for the other door. I sighed. "If you really want to go, Jake, I won't stop you. I wish you would at least leave without being angry." He stopped, hesitated, and then turned around. The mask was gone.

"I'm not mad at you. But I have to go; Sam needs to know about this." Jacob walked out of the back door, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I decided to finish cleaning the house, to give me something to do and to butter Charlie up before I told him about the Edward coming back thing.

**Epov**

I should have known that Alice would have seen my decision. I had just finished talking to Carlisle when she called. "Yes, Alice?"

"I'm so glad that you decided to go back. And yes, I'll watch Bella for you. I'm closer than anyone else."

I was intrigued by her statement. I spoke slowly. "Alice, what is that supposed to mean?" I was surprised when her voice came back still happy, like she wasn't even worried about being guilty.

"When I had my vision, I came to check on Bella personally. Right now, I'm about a block away from her house. I'd be inside with her, but Charlie will be home soon, and it seems like Charlie is pretty mad. I figured it best that she and Charlie work it out alone." I agreed, and said goodbye. Flipping the phone closed, I sighed and headed for the plane. Bella was as safe as could be, but I wouldn't feel right without being near her. Especially since she'd need comfort after her fight with Charlie.

**Bpov**

I had Charlie's favorite dinner on the stove when he came home. I could tell from the way he was stomping that he wasn't very happy. "Bad day at the office, dad?" I asked, as he came in and hung up his jacket.

"No, the office was fine." He sat at the table, and I slid a plate in front of him. We ate in silence for a while. "Jake stopped by," he said in a casual tone. I looked up, raising an eyebrow. "He said that _he _was coming back."

I just nodded and continued eating. "You're not going to see him, are you?" I choked on my food. I couldn't believe that Charlie would even consider me not being around Edward.

"Of course I am. He's coming back because of me." I said once I could talk again. To my surprise, Charlie's face turned an odd shade of red. "What's wrong?"

"I…you….no! NO! I forbid you to see him!" I leaned back, shocked. Forbidden to see him? I narrowed my eyes, my surprise turning to anger. "I forbid you to contact him in anyway! You hear me?"

"Dad, may I remind you that I am 18, and that I make my own decisions?" my voice came out cold. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I'm going to see Edward anyway, since he's in most of my classes at school." Seeing Charlie's face go a different shade of color, I backed down a bit. "Look, dad, let me explain-" Just then the phone rang, cutting me off. I jumped up and answered it.

"Tell him that Edward left because he thought it unfair to you if he put you into a long distance relationship. He'll believe it." Alice hung up. I sighed, and sat back down. I had been unconsciously hoping it was Edward.

"Telemarketer." I explained. "As I was saying, Edward left because he thought it was unfair to me if he put me into a long distance relationship." Charlie's face started going back to its normal shade. "It's not his fault he had to move, and he was just trying to do the right thing."

I let Charlie toss that around his head as I finished eating. He finally shrugged and continued eating too. However, the next time I see Jacob, I am going to chew him out. It's not his place to tell Charlie about Edward.

_(Quick fast forward to when Edward gets to Bella's house, cuz the author doesn't want to type the rest of the day, and nothing important happens to anyone anyway)_

**Epov**

I drove faster then I ever had from the Seattle airport to Bella's house. After having gone so long without her presence, the small amount of time left was unbearable. I came to a halt in front of her house and rushed inside, to see Bella trip on the stairs. I rushed to her side catching her just as she lost her balance. I relished the feel of her warmth, the sound of her heart, and her scent.

She looked around, and then up at me. Her gaze caught mine, and held it. I ran a finger across her cheek, and smiled when a blush followed. She smiled back, hesitantly. "Are you real?" she asked, and then corrected herself. "Of course you are, I tripped, and there is no one else to catch me." Suddenly, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I leaned down and kissed every inch of her face I could reach. She pulled away before I could reach her lips, though. I could see what looked like distrust in her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, shocked. She shook her head, and went to sit down in the living room. "Bella, what's wrong?" I followed her, sitting as I close to her as I dared. If she didn't want to touch me, I wouldn't force her.

"It's nothing. Oh, Edward, it's so good to see you again!" she cried suddenly, launching herself at me. I caught her easily, confused. "I missed you!" she sobbed into my chest. I held her, stroking her hair, and comforting both of us.

"I know; I missed you too. It's all okay now." Finally, she quieted. Then suddenly she started laughing. I looked at her, wondering if she had gotten a head injury while I was away. It was likely. She noticed my look and tried to calm down.

"I'm fine. It's just… Charlie would be… real mad if he…came home right now." She choked out in between laughs. "He forbid me to see you, or contact you in any way." I was shocked, mostly because she seemed to find it really funny. However, I would have reacted the same way if Bella was my daughter. I raised my eyebrow, not wanting to interrupt her story. "It's so funny, because it's the first time Charlie's gotten all parental on me."

"It's fair that Charlie would forbid us. Who was the boy on the phone?" I asked, changing the subject to help calm Bella down. She stopped as soon the question was out. Her heart rate increased, and she blushed though. Damn it, he was her boyfriend.

"Jacob is a close family friend. He's been protecting me." Her blush increased. "He's not my boyfriend or anything. He wants to be, but…" she trailed off. I waited for her to finish, getting impatient when she didn't. How I wished I could read her mind, and get the answers straight from her.

"But what?" I asked finally. I stared deep into her eyes, dazzling her as she called it.

"I just couldn't date anybody. I was mostly zombie-lady." She stopped, averting her eyes. "I wasn't going to tell you that." I was about to reply, but a new smell had mixed with Bella's. I jumped up, pulling Bella behind me, both of us facing the door to the living room.

**A/N: Muwahahahaha! A cliffy! Sorry for not updating for awhile. (I was going to put on the top, but it got too long) It's just an excuse, but I couldn't figure out what to write. U can go ahead and yell at me for not updating, if you want. l I hope you guys like it, and thanks to everyone who added me to their fave stories list, and/or watch list. Btw, im thinking of changing the title, so it's easier to find. It's kinda a stupid name, but im changing it to what if Edward called?**


	4. Chapter 4

What if

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: disclaimer: this disclaimer will make you depressed. I only own a copy of New Moon, as mentioned before. First off, I love my fans, you guys are great! Your reviews make my day. I'm sorry for not reviewing to every one, but there was just too many, and I was working on a sonnet for school. Not fun. Right, now, where we left off was when I was about to reveal the person. And the person is….not telling! Hah! Yes, I know, I'm evil. I accept it.**

**Bpov**

I waited nervously behind Edward, wondering if Victoria was finally coming after me. I almost laughed when it turned out to be…Jacob! "Hi, Jake! It's okay, Edward, he's a friend." Edward didn't relax, and I noticed that Jacob wasn't either. I knew better than to try to move around Edward, so I stayed where I was. Jake, however, started backing up.

"Uh, I see your, uh, busy. I'll call you later. Bye!" he turned and disappeared. Edward finally relaxed. I sat down, feeling confused to no end. Looking up, I could see Edward pacing, with a look of anger that would be hidden if I wasn't so good at reading his face.

"Your… friend…is a….werewolf?" He choked out, between his teeth. I just nodded, not sure if I should speak. "Do you have any inkling how dangerous that is?" I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued talking. "Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't do anything reckless?"

"He's less dangerous than you. Besides, you already broke your promise first. Also, he was protecting me from Victoria!" I stood up to storm out of the room, but my foot hit the leg of the couch and I tripped. "Arrrgh!" Of course, Edward had caught me. He stood me back up, and this time I managed to make it to my room. I sat down on my bed, my back to the door.

"How is he less dangerous?" I wasn't even startled. I had figured he'd follow. However, caught off guard by his soft tone (he was obviously still mad,) I answered with the whole truth.

"Well, he doesn't have the hold on me that you do. And it helps that my blood isn't appetizing to him at all." I still hadn't turned around, but he sat down in front me. "Does that answer your question?" I snapped. To my surprise, he smiled. "What?"

"You're cute when you're angry. Also, you just stated that you still love me." I shook my head, smiling. Fight forgotten, we sat quietly, just staring at each other. After an immeasurable moment, the silence finally broke. "I have another question. How did I already break my promise?"

I sighed, but answered. "You could take away all the physical stuff, but I'd still have the emotional things, like the memories." He mused that over while I eagerly studied his face. Both of us seemed to be unable to stand not touching each other anymore, because we grabbed each other's hand at the same time. "Edward-" I stopped, unsure how to put the question.

"Yes?" He gazed into my eyes, cheating by dazzling me.

"Do you really mean what you said? That you love me?" I saw the look of pain that flashed over his face, before he hid it under a mask. I immediately felt sorry that I had asked, but I had to know.

"Of course I do. Haven't I told you thousands of times?" I nodded, but kept silent, not wanting to hurt him further by replying. The skepticism must have been on my face, though, because his face twisted into a grimace. "You really don't believe me, do you?"

"I want to, but I can't. I think you mean it now, but what about when you've had time to think about it again?" I hated this part, the final separation, but I had to go through it. I had to understand. "Or when Jasper loses control again. What about then?"

A look of understanding mixed with pain crossed his face. "Is this why you pulled away earlier? Because you think I'll leave you?"

**Epov**

Bella started to speak, but I held up a hand. "Bella, I can't leave you. I thought you knew that. This time was the only time I will ever be able to. I never stopped thinking about you. Bella, love, the whole time we were apart was agony." I could still see the doubt in her eyes. "What can convince you that I am here to stay?" I don't think either of us knew the answer, so a long silence ensued. I took the time to relearn her face, pleased to see that I hadn't forgotten how to read it.

She seemed content to do the same, her fingers almost absentmindedly rubbing my arm. It reminded me of when I took her to our meadow, and said as much. She smiled, and grabbed my hand. I leaned forward, slowly, as I wasn't sure yet if she wanted me touching her, and brushed my lips against hers. As always, her response was immediate and usually would put me in danger of crossing the line. However, this time, her blood wasn't so much of the siren call. Even the thought of drinking her blood was enough to shut me down.

So, I deepened the kiss, moving us almost instantly to a lying position on her bed. Bella, again as always, overreacted. Unlocking her arms from around my neck, she ran them down my chest, and pulled up my shirt. Frowning, I pulled away. I could tell that Bella was going to protest but she was too out of breath to talk. I couldn't help feeling pleased that she still reacted this way. _Edward, I'm coming up. Just to let you know. _Alice's thought broke into my peace. I sighed. I didn't want to share Bella, but I knew she'd come up anyway. Sure enough, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Bella! Guess what we are going to do?" She said, overly enthusiastic as always. "We are going shopping!" She said, as she pulled Bella out the door. I heard her groan before they drove away. I shook my head sympathetically. I knew how much she hated shopping.  
**A/N: So, this chapter turned out to be filler. The fight with Charlie didn't turn out right, either. It makes Bella look kind of like a wimp, don't you think? As always, pleas review. Reviews make the author get inspired. I would appreciate any criticism, it keeps my head small. Thanks, guys! ******


	5. announcment

I'm sorry

I'm sorry. I got lazy again. However, I almost have the next chapter written. I'm just a little stuck. Also, I need a reason for the Volturi to force Edward to change Bella. If you have any suggestions, I would be really grateful and give you all the credit for the chapter. Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6

What if Edward called

What if Edward called?

**A/n: Hey, all my people! I'm sorry, it's been a while, I know. It's only an excuse, but I just haven't felt like writing. To make it up to you guys, I won't put a cliffy in this chapter. And, yes, all of you have permission to yell at me. Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Alice," I groaned, as we entered another store, "Aren't we done yet?" Alice just laughed. I groaned again, as she led me to the shoe section. "You better not be thinking of buying me any high heels," I warned. It was amazing how light I felt at the moment. I still didn't believe that Edward really was back to stay, but, for the moment, I was happy to pretend.

"Stop complaining, I'm doing you a favor. And why not? Other than the fact that you'll probably fall in them." She frowned, and led me over to the flip-flop section. I happily set the bags down on the floor and sat on a stool. Alice disappeared, and reappeared, holding a pair of shoes. I would have tried them on, but I knew they fit.

We only took a break when my stomach started complaining. However at the food court, when I took my tray, the drink slipped off the tray. I rushed off to get some napkins, after all it was my mess. On the way back, I slipped on a piece of ice, and fell forward, into the puddle, soaking the front of my shirt. Alice sent me off to the bathroom with a new shirt, which actually did look nice. I came out of the stall and went to put my shirt under the hot-air blower for drying your hands. I screamed and curled up on the floor when I looked in the mirror. In blood red, was the word Charlie. Alice came running in, putting her cell away.

"He's ok, Bella. Edward has been watching Charlie since we left. He'll join us at your home as soon as he can." I felt better, especially when I heard that he was watching out for Charlie on his own decision. With Alice's help, I got off the floor and walked back out to her car. Once home, I just sat and stared at the wall in my room, until I heard the door open downstairs. A second later I was enveloped in cold arms, gently rocking me.

"It's ok, Bella. Really, it is. I won't let her touch you or Charlie." I nodded, burying my head in his chest. "I was never going to let her get near you. Not after what happened last spring." I suddenly sat up, pushing him away.

"What?!" I shrieked. This was bad, even worse than if Jake were fighting her. "No way! No!" he met my angry gaze with a confused one. "No way! You could get hurt, or… or…" I couldn't voice the other outcome. It was too painful to even think.

"Bella, I can take care of myself." I continued glaring at him, upset over his lack of self-preservation. "Really, I am tougher than you think." I still didn't like the thought of him near Victoria, but I knew the argument would go no where. I settled back into his arms, enjoying the contact again.

A/N: sorry again guys. I liked a lot of the ideas you sent in, and im trying to make it work with the story. A lot has been happening since I last updated (mainly, me going to Canada for a week, without a computer, before that visiting my mom, who doesn't have internet at this time… you get the picture.) I'm really, really sorry! 


	7. Chapter 7

What if Edward called

What if Edward called?

**A/N: Welcome back my faithful readers! Here is yet another chapter, just for you guys. And in shorter time too. The usual disclaimer still applies, but I wish it would change.**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 7**

We sat there for a while, silent. I kept my arms around her, laying my head on top of hers. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and I smiled, it reminded me of the day in the meadow, when we declared ourselves. I still couldn't believe that she would still love me after everything I put her through. Her voice broke the silence.

"Edward?" I nodded to let her know that I was listening. She hesitated, and then backed down. "Thanks for watching Charlie." I was tempted to pursue the thought she avoided, but answered anyway.

"I wanted to. If he were hurt, you would hurt." We lapsed back into silence. _I wonder if Bella has dinner ready yet. I hope He's not with her. _I grimaced. Charlie clearly wasn't happy with me. "Is it a good idea for me to be around when Charlie gets here?"

Bella was quiet. I could imagine her forehead creasing like it does when she was deep in thought. "I don't know. He does have to get used to the idea of having you around. I do think we should be downstairs, though." She added unnecessarily, as I had already picked her up and brought her downstairs. I sat her on the couch, turned on the TV and sat down in a separate chair just as Charlie walked in.

"Hi Dad," she called, sounding nervous. I just shook my head, what did she have to be nervous about? Charlie walked into the room with a scowl.

"Good evening, Charlie." I said, using my respectful tone. _Damn punk, hurting my daughter and then trying to waltz right back into her life like nothing happened. _I almost laughed when he called me a punk (A/N: I mean, really) but then I had to cringe at his mental pictures. Bella had been right when she called herself a zombie lady.

"Hello, Edward." Charlie glanced at the TV, noticed the game on, and sat down. Bella escaped to the kitchen to make his dinner. I thought about following her; there are tons of ways to get hurt in a kitchen, without Bella's knack for accidents. However, Charlie and I needed some bonding time, so i made due with focusing mostly on the kitchen. We had a pretty good time, even though hostilities kept flowing through Charlie's thoughts.

I spent the night in peace for the first time in months, with my angel in my arms. I believed her when she said she still loved me, but I still had a few doubts. Those were erased when she told me she loved me in her sleep. She never lied in her sleep.

(A/N: all right, they are starting school; Carlisle already arranged everything with the school people.)I held her hand as we walked into our first class. Every step of the way, heads turned and whispers started. Bella's face was burning. I knew how hard this was for her. I thought about asking her to go ahead, but one look at her face stopped that thought. We finally walked into the classroom, and to our usual seat in the back. Of course, that didn't help when the teacher called roll, and all eyes looked back at me.

Most of them were curious, however, Mike was full out glaring. I chuckled softly to myself. Something's never change. I smiled back at Mike and looked at the teacher, intentionally holding Bella's hand on the table. The entire day was like that, except at lunch. Bella's friend Angela just walked over and sat down, forcing her boyfriend, Ben, to follow. I enjoyed her company, especially since her words were sincere. Alice also joined us, helping to get Angela out of her bubble.

**A/N: sorry about the quick stop, but i wanted to get this out to you guys. the next chapter is finally being written, and sorry it takes so long to get these out. As always, please read and review, and feel free to criticize, it keeps my head small. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

What if Edward called?

**A/N: disclaimer: I only own copies of the books. I don't own the characters; I just play around with them. Right, so, new chapter. I edited the last chapter I did, because it cut off the bottom a/n, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks to Heather Kenney for the idea. **

**Bpov**

**(A few weeks later)**

**Chapter 8**

I was back to playing Alice's Barbie doll again, which I didn't mind so much at the moment. I was feeling surer every day that Edward was back to stay, especially since he was making the run from my house to his and back in record time, every night. I was sure part of that was him not wanting to leave me alone for too long. However, since the message at the mall, there had been no more messages or threats.

I thought back over the last few weeks, having nothing else to do as Alice was comparing clothes. For the majority of that time, I had been at the Cullens' house. Charlie had picked a fight with Edward, who remained polite, and banned him from the house. Life was back to normal, the fairy tale back on.

I looked over at Alice, and sat up. She was zoned out, the clothes held loosely in her hands. "Alice?" I asked, standing up. She snapped out of it as I walked over. Her eyes were panicked. "What's wrong?"

Before she could answer, Edward burst in. "How soon?" he asked, moving straight to me, and gently crushing me to his chest. I was extremely confused, but I could guess from their actions that whatever was going to happen was bad.

"It's today. They'll be here by evening. I can't find any future that they won't find out about Bella." Who's "they"? I wondered. Edward growled, low in his chest. "That won't work either Edward. We have to face up."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but who is coming?" They both looked at me, and then back at each other. Alice rushed off, probably to warn Carlisle, and Edward sighed. "I should at least know what's going to attack me this time."

"Remember what I told you on your birthday?" he waited until I nodded, and then continued. "Well, that's who's coming." I remembered his vague explanation. _"You don't irritate the Volturi," Edward had said, "Not unless you want to die-or whatever it is we do." _

I stared at him as Carlisle ran into the room. "Alice told me what happened." I was amazed that he was so calm. He turned to me. "Bella, we can try hiding you, even though Alice hasn't seen anything working. We can also just fess up, though there is less chance of you surviving. It's your life, you choose."

I appreciated his honesty. "If Alice doesn't see anything working, there really is no choice. Can she tell if a direct confrontation will work out?" We were both ignoring Edwards low growls as we calmly talked about my life possibly ending. "I mean, is there any chance that we could find a loophole or something?"

"Maybe, but Edward wouldn't like it. It all depends on his answer." Alice spoke, having reentered the room without my notice. Edwards growls got louder in response.

"I will not make that choice! She doesn't deserve it. It's not for her." I was lost, however, judging by Edward's words, I could guess what the choice was. There was only one thing Edward got snappy about: my mortality. "I will not damn her to this life!" He was full out glaring at Alice, looking like a vampire again.

Alice stood bravely, waiting until he was done, then quietly asked. "Would you rather she dies?" It was quiet for a moment. "They won't let her heart keep beating whatever you choose. It all comes down to which choice you want less." It was silent a moment longer, and then Edward sighed. He had a calculating look now.

"Fine, I'll let her be changed. But on one condition," he paused, looking down at me. His golden eyes were fierce. "Bella has to marry me first. I'm not budging on that." I raised my eyebrows, shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Edward, I'm 18 for goodness sake! I'm not ready to get married!" I gasped. He just pressed his lips into a thin line and kept silent. I glared at him, deciding to let my face say more than my words. Our standoff was abruptly ended by Alice's noise of impatience.

"We don't have time for this! You guys can argue about it later! Edward, do we have an ok, anyway?" Edward just nodded stiffly, not looking away from me. "Good. Now then, we need to get ready, because they got a fast flight and will be here soon. Bella, for your good, keep silent. Try to be as unnoticeable as possible." I nodded, I could do that. She made another irritated noise, and threw her hands into the air. "Why now?"

I glanced at Edward, who still had the mask on his face. "Because life won't let me just be happy." I left the room, and sat on one of the stairs. I suddenly felt better, and looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me. "Hi." I was surprised; he hadn't been this close since we had stayed together in Phoenix.

"He really does love you. I'm not surprised he wants to marry you." I smiled, and shook my head.

"Thanks, but that's not what I was worried about. I was raised with the idea that early marriage is bad. My mom didn't want to see me make the mistakes she did."

Jasper smiled back. "Marriage isn't so bad. You'll see." We sat in silence then, lost in our thoughts.

**A/N: sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I thought that would be a good place to stop. Im starting to sound like a broken record here, but please review and feel free to criticize, as long as it's constructive. No flaming. Seriously, I want to know what you like, and things you want changed. The end is near!**


	9. Chapter 9

What If Edward called?

**A/N: So, yet another chapter that took forever to get out. I can only put this one on my own laziness. Sorry, ********. This story is nearing the end (have I already said that?), which is sad, but me and a friend are coming up with a Twilight, real life cross over. It's a lot like a crackfic, but only because we were hyper when we came up with it, and when we started writing it. **

**Bpov**

I watched as the black cars came slowly up the driveway. I swallowed. Oddly, I wasn't afraid. Nervous, maybe, but not afraid. If anything, I felt a little sad. _No, _I silently lamented. _Not when I just got him back! _As if he could read my mind, Edward pulled me into his arms. "It will be all right," he murmured. "I wouldn't let it happen any other way." I smiled sadly to myself. He didn't have any control over what happens now.

"I love you, Edward." I said. I felt calmer as we faced the door again. I had the proof I needed, the proof that he would stay. He had asked me to marry him, as ridiculous as that sounds. Since he was so old fashioned, it meant that he really wanted me.

"I love you too." He said, kissing the top of my head. I trusted Alice too much to think about saying goodbye, so I just squeezed his hand as Carlisle opened the front door. Three vampires dressed in black cloaks stepped through the door. Two were tall, and the third was really small, almost childlike. Their hoods were up, so I couldn't see their faces, but I knew the moment they smelled me.

They all stiffened at the same time, and the tallest one's hood turned to swing my direction. The leader, the only one in the darkest cloak, otherwise ignored my presence as he stepped forward and shook Carlisle's hand. "It's nice to see you, old friend. I hope you don't mind my sudden visit." His eyes roamed the room, stopping on me. I shrunk back against Edward under the onslaught of his red gaze. He gently squeezed my hand.

"Not at all, Aro. It's always nice to see an old friend." Carlisle replied, and introduced the others. I noticed that he left me out, and Edward and Jasper had moved slightly so that they were blocking me from view.

He swung back to Carlisle. "Why is there a human here?" Carlisle placed a calming hand on Aro, and gave Jasper a look. Instantly the room was filled with a calming aura. My nerves disappeared, even though I could remember my reasons for them.

"She's part of our family now. This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. She was visiting when you showed up. If you'd like, Edward could drive her home." I silently urged Aro to agree. The tension flying around from everyone was thick enough to cut. I noticed that Jasper was having a worse time; his entire frame was tense. I tried to relax; after all, he was feeling everyone else's stress on top of his own. He glanced back and threw a quick smile at me.

"She knows what we are, so she must stay. I must say I am surprised," he added. "I didn't think you would break the rules Carlisle." The taller vampire, standing behind Aro like a bodyguard, turned so that we could see his face. He mouthed the word 'dibs' to the vampire beside him, and grinned when Edward growled slightly. The phone rang suddenly, startling everyone. Carlisle excused himself to go and answer it. Silence ensued.

"That was the hospital." He said for my benefit. "They need me to clear up an emergency." His eyes told me what he didn't want to say out loud. I knew he wanted to stay here and help me. I smiled at him and waved. Once he left, the tense silence ensued. Suddenly Edward growled and launched himself at Aro. I gasped, but before he even got close he was on the ground, silently grimacing in pain.

I looked around, and noticed the child-sized vampire had thrown her hood back and was smiling at Edward. I could figure out what her talent was, easily. "Leave him alone!" I shouted as I knelt down and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. His eyes opened, and looked at me in silent horror. I looked up to notice that the childish one had switched her gaze to me, though she was no longer smiling.

Suddenly Aro began to laugh. "Relax, Jane. I'm really not offended. That was interesting. I wonder what will happen if I try. Bella, would you mind?" I glanced at Edward, who barely nodded, and stepped forward. I knew that for all his politeness about it, I didn't have much of a choice. I took the hand he held out, and waited. We stood there for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, and then he started laughing again. "How odd. You show such promise, Bella. If only we didn't have to kill you." He added sadly, letting go and drifting back slightly.

I walked quickly back to Edward's side, wondering what I had missed out on. He smiled at me before he turned back to Aro. "Actually, Bella has offered to change." The look of shock that registered on Aro's face somehow looked out of place, like he wasn't generally shocked. "If she were to change, there would be no need to kill her, since a human would no longer know our secret."

I didn't miss the look of greed that flew across his face. The room was once again silent as he mused over the idea. He smiled. "Well, that would be an excellent plan, if I knew you would keep your word." Alice skipped forward and offered him her hand. I realized that he was reading her thoughts when he stepped back. "I see. Well, then, it looks like the vampire world will be gaining a new member. Just don't wait too long, I have little patience."

Jane glared at me, and then walked out of the door at Aro's signal. When he reached the door, he glanced back. "Tell Carlisle that though I wish we could have spent more time together, I must be getting back. We have a holiday coming up that I would hate to miss. It was nice meeting you Bella. I hope we see each other again under less stressful circumstances." He added. Then he was gone, and everyone relaxed. Jasper went up to his library, Rosalie and Emmet ran off to watch television, and Alice kidnapped me to continue the torture. Edward went along, a thoughtful expression on his face.

**A/N: So, basically, the story continues from there just like the book. Just without any mention of Italy. This fic has been really fun to write, and I enjoyed reading your comments. ******** However, all good things must come to an end, and so this story is finally complete. I know it's really short. My buddy and I are also writing an Hp/real life cross over, so look out for it too. Thanks for putting up with my lazy ways, and staying fans. **


End file.
